Fairy Tail Model Guild
by IWriteCuzILove
Summary: A Guild for Fairy Tail fans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Newcomer

This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction (kinda) It's going to be pretty much Fairy Tail two characters meet, form a team, go on a job, meet more team members… that's all I've really got planed out. The chapters will be short but they'll be posted fairly quickly (Depending on how much homework I have) Anyway this would be awesome if it were real but it's not unfortunately anyways please enjoy.

Evelyn gaped up at the building standing in front of her "Whoa, it's actually here, a real model of Fairy Tail!" Evelyn was thirteen years old as of August, so for three months, she had dark violet hair, that people often mistook it for black, shining green eyes and wore a medium sleeved light blue tee-shirt and a gray faded skirt. She was now standing before the large double doors of Fairy Tail the Model Guild it looked just like the first building. Not able to contain her excitement any longer, she heaved open the heavy doors and gazed inside.

It looked exactly like the guild, and it was amazing how they got the details exactly! People were laughing, drinking, looking at the request board, and even some guild themes were playing as background music. "Ah, welcome," A soft female voice said "I'm Hazel." Evelyn turned around to look at her. She had short, dark brown hair, brown eyes and seemed to be around the age of fifteen. In her hand she held a platter of drinks in mugs. "I'm pretty much Mirajane here."

"Oh, hello my name is Evelyn; I'd like to join the guild." "Well you'll have to talk to our master then, right this way." Hazel led Evelyn through the rush of the guild to the back of the building where there stood a door that read

'Olivia Thorn, Founder and CEO' "Go right in." Hazel said. Evelyn nodded and opened the door. "Umm excuse me?" She asked timidly. Evelyn looked at the girl sitting behind the desk, she had headphones on.

"Oh, hello," She looked up and removed her headphones "would you like to join our guild?" Olivia asked. Evelyn examined her, she had blue eye, dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and was pulled back in a messy ponytail and looked to be 13 or 14 years old. "Have a seat," Olivia said gesturing towards the chair in front of her desk, "We'll have a short interview before you can join." "Okay." Evelyn agreed sitting down.

"How far through the series are you?"

"I just finished the latest episode."

"Why do you enjoy Fairy Tail?"

"If I had to choose one thing it would be the friendship they all share and how they're willing to do anything for their friends."

"Alright third and final question, what brings you here?"

Evelyn had to think about this for a bit.

"My parents are getting divorced and my friends have been, well not that friendly all together my life is just falling apart."

Olivia looked at Evelyn and stood up. "Well that all ends here," she reached out her hand "Welcome to our family!" Evelyn took Olivia's hand and shook it. Now, she was part of Fairy Tail!

A/N Sorry the first chapter's so short but like I mentioned before the chapters are going to be short, but tell me what you think of it.(Even if you don't like it I'm going to continue it) Yes, the master is me, but I didn't use my real last name, it's my mom's maiden name. I'll put up chapter two really soon. By the way it was really weird for me to give the characters normal names I usually give them names that no parent would give to their child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Places

A/N I sincerely apologize for not getting this chapter out as quckly as I planned I totally got swamped with school but any way enough of that because here's chapter two.

Evelyn had her green temporary tattoo guild mark put on her right forearm. "This is so cool." She squealed "That's usually the reaction we get." Hazel smiled "Oh, come to think of it do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked. Evelyn calmed down "Not really." She replied "Well Fairy Hills is right up the road." "And there's the girls dorm too, this is overwhelming." Evelyn looked like she was about to faint.

*At Fairy Hills*  
"This room can be yours it's 1,000 dollars a month."Hazel said  
"A thousand?"  
"Well you get alot of money from your jobs plus it's not as much as an apartment would usually be." Hazel resoned  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
"So you'll take it?"  
Evelyn nodded.  
"Great, you won't have to make your first payment until the end of the month do you have about 3 weeks."  
"3 weeks, well I better get to work."

*Back at the Guild*  
Evelyn stared at the request board most of the jobs were simple like clean this room, mow the lawn, clean out the attic and paint this wall but the reward were ridiculous like 400 dollars for helping someone with their may have been exaggerating "You know it might be easier to team up with someone for your first job." Hazel suggested.

"Sure, but who, I don't know anyone here?"  
"What about Kornelia?" Olivia suggested and pointed across the room to a girl with shiny black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a dark blue tee shirt black pants, had brown eyes and was leaning back in her chair fiddling with a red jewel  
heart-shaped necklace, a skateboard by her looked as though she wouldn't socialize with anyone.

Evelyn walked up to her  
"Hi."  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around here you new?" She was surprisingly friendly.  
"Yeah, I just joined."  
"Sweet, you know anyone?"  
"Not really, Olivia and Hazel said me and you might work well together."  
"Have you done a job yet?"  
"No."  
"Well,"She picked up her skateboard "I'll go with you on your first one!"  
"Great,thanks Kornelia."

"By the way I never got your name."  
"Evelyn." She answered  
"Great then Evelyn let's go pick out our first job as a team!"  
"Right."  
Evelyn and Kornelia decided to go on a job where they would have to search for missing pieces of an heirloom that were lost in the neighborhood they would get 1,000 for it they and would split it 50/50. Kornelia hopped on her skateboard with Evelyn running alongside her.

A/N Sorry for the chapters being so short I can't seem to really stretch it out more. Well, the shorter the chapters the faster new ones come out! I'll probably be updating once every week since I enjoy writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raven Tail

Hello, sorry to keep you waiting for the chapters and sorry they're so short (I have trouble extending my ideas with still staying on topic). School has made sure that I have absolutely no down time. But anyway here is chapter 3 please enjoy.

"This is not as exciting as previously assumed." Evelyn complained. "Granted it's defiantly not a glamorous job but the pay is good." Kornelia said. "And it gives us a chance to get to know each other." Kornelia and Evelyn were searching through the grass for pieces of the heirloom, which was the job they were assigned to do. "Why do we have to gather the pieces of the heirloom isn't it worthless now?" Evelyn wondered. "Well maybe the employer wanted to put it back together I don't know." said Kornelia. "But anyway about you, you seem like a totally different person than you look."  
"Really, how so?" Evelyn was curious to see what she meant. "Well when I first met you, you seemed really shy and polite but now that I'm spending more time with you, you seem more," Kornelia paused to try and find words to describe her. "Outgoing, weird and funny." She nodded, pleased that she thought of characteristics of Evelyn. "Well, I could say the same about you." She said looking up at Kornelia.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, on the outside you look rebellious and mean but on the inside it's the total opposite."  
Kornelia thought about how people saw her on the outside but shrugged it off knowing how she really was. "Frank." Kornelia muttered adding to the list of Evelyn's adjectives.  
"What was that now?" Evelyn asked only hearing a muffled sound come from Kornelia.  
"Oh nothing."

They had finished the job around 5 o' clock PM and decided to walk back to the guild. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Evelyn asked concerned that she didn't recognize any of the scenery. "Relax I live at the guild we'll be fine." Kornelia reassured her. "O-okay." There was some rustling in the bushes. "Who's that?!" Kornelia asked raising her fists for a fight.  
"Wait don't attack it's me!" A male voice said.  
"Who's "me"?!" Kornilia asked.  
"Nathan! It's me Nathan!"

A medium heighted boy with brown hair and green eyes jumped from out of the bushes he wore a white collared shirt, lose dark blue jeans black shoes and a belt.  
"Geez dude, don't scare me like that," Kornelia started," I thought you were someone from Raven Tail."  
"Whoa, there's a Raven Tail?" Evelyn asked.  
Nathan nodded "They are people who hate Fairy Tail, they started a guild of their own." He explained. "That doesn't make sense if they hated the series how did they know about Raven Tail and START a guild from a series they don't like?" Nathan took a breath and continued "As you may guess their intelligence is at a low level, but you must always stay alert." He leaned into Evelyn's ear, "They're everywhere." He whispered. Evelyn's paranoid eyes shifted back and forth. "Relax newbie I'm just kidding." Evelyn looked only slightly more at ease. "But, there really is a Raven Tail." Kornelia said.

"So anyway, this Nathan Coit, though he prefers Nate, he's like the equivalent of Gray." Kornelia explained. "Why is he like..." her sentence was cut short when she looked over at Nathan and his shirt has disappeared."You've got to be kidding me!" Evelyn shouted. "FYI I don't have a habit of stripping I just like to show off my abs." Nathan flexed. Evelyn covered her mouth and pretended to barf. "He says that but in the process of taking off his shirt to show his abs he developed a stripping habit, he won't admit that sometimes he doesn't notice." Kornelia whispered to Evelyn. "Anyway what were you doing here?" Kornelia asked. "I was having a stakeout, apparently there's a whole bunch of Raven members around these parts." Nathan glanced over his shoulder as if to make sure no one had heard him. He turned back and said, "There's an Old Lady who hired me to guard her place for a day because 'young hooligans' were messing with her garden I just now finished and was on my way back to the guild." Kornelia looked at Evelyn, "Told you I knew my way back." She said.

"See there's the guild I'd say about 100 meters away." Kornelia said pointing in the guild's direction. "Thank goodness I just want to go home and sleep." Nathan complained. It was almost dark now and the three could barely see, well, 100 meters ahead of them. "Hey, what're you kids doing out so late?" A male voice asked. "It's 6 PM." Evelyn said back. "Who are you?"Nathan said "Me?" the man cackled and stepped in front of the group. Kornelia immediately recognized him. "I'm here for my daughter."

*gasp* Cliffhanger *insert trollface here* okay I promise I will get the next chapter out faster than the previous ones. In fact I'll start working on it right now who knows it could be done by tomorrow or later today.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail Model Guild 4  
A/N (I hate my laptop) So I had to start over cause my laptop just decided to stop working I bet it was like "Oh ha ha writing a story huh well I'm tired of working I'm gonna die now." My laptops a jerk. Any way a small disclaimer the new character enjoy.  
#Procrastinating Homework :3

Chapter 4 Seth

"Daughter?" Evelyn asked looking in Kornelia's direction.  
"Well he can't mean me!" Nathan pointed out.  
"Well duh."  
Kornelia stood silently staring at this man standing infront of them. Eveyln heard footsteps coming from the same place the man did. Did he bring backup? Suddenly from out of the foliage came a blonde boy wearing a white shirt and blue denim jeans. The man was struck across the face by him. The man went down easily, he was knocked out. Korneila and Nathan looked horrified as the blonde gave them a death glare. "What the hell happened?!" He asked "Eee! He came back, we couldn't do anything." Korneila explained. "So I had to come save your asses AGAIN."He complained "Ah! We're sorry Seth!" They pleaded now down on their knees cowering. Looking closer Eveyln could spot a red fairy tail mark on his shoulder.

Eventually Seth forgave them "for their incompetence and slow thinking" and the four started back to the guild. The silence seemed to almost hurt Evelyn's ears because of all the noise before. So she finally decided to ask "So, who was that man?" Seth and Nathan stopped paying attention to their conversation having heard the story before.

"Exactly who he said he was, my father." Kornelia explained. "He's most of the reason I joined the guild. When I was eight he was diagnosed with an illness that made him incapable of moving for years. Then when I was 12 he could move again but during that time my mother had left not wanting to take care of my father. So I was his only family and him mine. Eventually he became attached to me. When they let him out of the hospital he followed where ever I went. His mind was not the same, and his illness effected his way of thinking and he always thought I was in danger. He would never let me leave the house. One day I escaped and joined the guild and I never saw him since. Until a month ago. When I was coming back from a job he found me and he was worse than before. Instead of trying to protect me. He was trying to murder me. He must've been mad I left him. Ever since then he's been showing up quite often and I or someone else has to fend him off and I've been meaning to look for a partner to help me with that. That's why I so easily accepted your request to partner up." Kornelia walked slower and stared down as if her feet were the most interesting thing in the world.

Evelyn didn't know what to say. No one did. "Why didn't you turn him into the hospital?" She asked "I tried," Kornelia clarified "But by the time they got there he was gone. It's almost like he's... not even real." The atmosphere turned quiet for a bit until, "Alright story time's over," Seth said breaking the silence. "We've had a long day so I want every one of you to go home and get some sleep." They had arrived at the guild halfway through Seth's sentence. No one dared or wanted to argue.

Evelyn walked with Kornelia to Fairy Hills. There was a long silence. Those seem to happen alot. "Wait a minute." Evelyn said stopping mid-step. "Huh, what is it." Kornelia asked stopping a step ahead of her. "Did we remember to collect our reward for that job?" Kornelia completely stopped moving anything trying to remember.  
"..." She was silent.  
"We didn't did we?"  
"No!"  
They both fell to their knees and screamed at the sky, undoubtedly thinking about the potential rent money they had lost.

"Three months." Evelyn mumbled trying to get to sleep in her new environment. "I hope they're not worried. No, there's no way they are. They're probably happy I'm gone." Evelyn thought to herself before moving her hand to the scar on her neck. "Happy..."

Ooo A mystery. Hahaha I know and you don't hahaha! But soon you will know Mwahahaha(why did I laugh at that) Anyway because it is now summer vacation and I no longer have to worry about school work there will be more updates. Let me say that again there WILL be more and FASTER updates. Feel free to quote me on that.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail Model Guild 5

Chapter 5: The Team

Still half asleep Evelyn walked with Kornelia from Fairy Hills to the guild. "Evelyn open your eyes ,you're gonna walk into something." Kornelia warned her friend. "It's no use,"she replied slouching even more than she already was,"I need sleep."  
"No kidding, you look like a zombie." Kornelia mumbled not loud enough for Evelyn to hear.  
"You say something?"She asked  
"No..."  
They arrived at the guild and entered. It didn't look like many members were morning people.

"How about we do a job," Korneila suggested,"That'll wake you up." Evelyn rubbed her eyes. "Sure, but only," Evelyn's sentence was interrupted when she hit something and toppled to the ground. With the "thing" landing on top of her. "See I told you this would happen." Kornelia sighed. "You said someTHING not someONE." Evelyn clarified. "Good morning," Nathan said standing on his feet. "Oh it was Nathan." Evelyn said doing the same. "Well that's a weird way of saying hello." Nathan said acting offended. "Fine," Evelyn said opening her eyes and standing up straight,"Good marrow fine gent, tis a good day indeed sir." Korneila chuckled mildly at her joke. Evelyn gave Nathan a 'How's that?' look. "Keep working on it." Nathan said pretending to grade her performance with an invisible pen and clipboard. "Anyway finish your sentence." Kornelia said to Evelyn who was now back in her 'I could literally fall asleep at any moment' pose.

"My what now?" She asked.  
"When I suggested we take a job, you were saying."  
"A job," Nathan's eyes lit up "can I come!"  
"Yeah, why not." Kornelia answered. He looked like a little kid who had just been given everything he ever wanted.  
"Low on cash Nate?"  
"You have no idea."  
Their short conversation gave Evelyn time to think.

"Oh yeah, I was saying yeah but only if it's a small one, I don't feel like murdering anyone today."  
"Alrighty then moving along." Nathan said trying to push past the fact that his sleep-deprived friend just said that.  
The three of them made their way through the light crowd to the request board where they met up with,"Seth, good morning!" Kornelia and Nathan said in unison. "Good morning Kornelia and Nathan."  
"What's good about it?" Evelyn asked referring to her current state of drowsiness.

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced," Seth said "I'm Seth."  
"Eveyln." She replied scratching the top of her head.  
"You three planning on doing a job?"  
"Yes sir." Nathan answered.  
"Would you like to come along?" Kornelia asked. "Yeah, I would."  
Seth and Evelyn proceeded to browse the jobs that would be suitable for their group while Nathan talked with Kornelia.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I panicked!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Look I'm sorry maybe it won't be so bad."  
"I hope so."  
After they finished their small quarrel they joined the other two to look for a job they could do.

It proved to be hard to find a job for everyone. Nathan needed a big reward, Evelyn couldn't do anything more than walk, and Seth didn't really care. They finally decided on a steakout at some abandoned place for Raven members. The job went for $4,000 so they could split it evenly 4 ways. They bid Hazel and everyone currently there goodbye and left.

"So where is this exactly?" Evelyn asked slightly more awake than before. "Just outside of town it'll take maybe half an hour to get there." Seth answered. Not after five minutes of walking they bumped into a small child with orange hair, green eyes and looked around the age of six. It seemed everyone, with the exception of Evelyn, knew him. It didn't seem like he was a member, Evelyn couldn't find a Fairy Tail mark. "What are you doing out this early Oliver?" Kornelia asked.

"You been crying?" Nathan asked observing his red eyes and nose. "My mom," He managed to say in-between sniffles,"where is she?" "River, she went on a job three days ago right." Seth said looking at Kornelia for confirmation. Kornelia, being one of the closest people to River, knew that what Seth said was correct and nodded.  
"Didn't she come back?" She asked Oliver. He shook his head and started crying.  
"We'll find her." Kornelia declared  
"Wait hold on, we have a job to do!" Nathan said.  
"I'll call the client and say we'll be late." Evelyn stepped in.  
"You guys can't be serious," Nathan said running his hand through his hair."Seth?"  
It didn't take long for Seth to answer. "We'll find River!"  
Nathan smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Guess I've got no choice, screw the job let's go find her!" Everyone agreed. The employer turned out to be fine with them being late as long as they come before the end of the day.

Kornelia told Oliver to wait at the guild for his mother and their return. "Let's go," Kornelia said. Looking to her left and right at the people beside her, "team."

A/N  
:D Yay! A promise is a promise here is a longer(I think) faster updated chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail Model Guild 6  
Chapter 6: Getting There  
A/N  
So I've seen this on a couple stories so I guess if you have any questions you can leave a review. I'll answer them in the next chapter unless it's about something I can't give away just yet. Anyways enjoy Chapter 6.

"I still don't get the deal with those Raven guys." Eveyln said  
"What don't you get?" Nathan asked.  
"Well for starters they don't even like the series so how do they know in the first place what Raven is?"  
"They're the type of people who say they hate something but for some reason feel the need to watch and criticize all of it."  
"Well I guess that makes sense."  
"Confused about anything else?"  
"Nope, that was pretty much it, actually, this is kind of off topic but where's your shirt?"  
Nathan, confused, looked down to see his shirt missing. "You mean you don't want to see these?" He said pointing to his abs.  
"Who would say yes to that?" Evelyn asked. "And stop pretending like you did that on purpose." Nathan, having nothing else to say, fell back from the others the find his shirt a few yards back.

"Where are we going exactly?" Nathan asked Kornelia after dusting off his shirt and slipping it back over his head to its proper place.  
"I got the information from Olivia before we left," She explained "It seems River took a job a town over to keep some dangerous strays from entering a nearby neighborhood."

"A town over?!" Evelyn complained "man, we don't have enough time to walk there, find River, then get to the client before the day's end." Evelyn's mood darkned. "We have to choose, either the job or River."  
"Not if I can help it." Seth said smileing. "What do you mean?" Kornelia asked. Seth's smiled widened it almost looked...evil. "Seth's gonna do somthing irrational isn't he?" Nathan asked Kornelia who nodded,"Yup, that's the face."  
"Oh no."

Seth ran off in a random direction, "Hey! Where're you going?" Evelyn yelled to Seth trying to get her voice to reach him. His response came back faintly, "I'll be right back!"

After almost five minutes of waiting, a green jeep came rushing towards them. The car stoped in front of them. "Get in." Seth said from behind the wheel flashing his driver's permit. After hesitating slightly the three got in.

"I didn't know you could drive Seth." Evelyn said sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "Well, it's not entirely legal I am only 15."  
"Did you," Nathan asked slowly," steal this jeep?"  
The air became tense as Kornelia and Evelyn considered that Seth may have stolen this car.  
"No of course not." Seth awnsered.  
Everyone sighed in relif.  
"I'm borrowing it." He finished  
"I'm gonna have a criminal record!" Evelyn said before sinking down in her seat.  
"It's better than having no home or money."  
"Maybe..."

After a couple minutes of cautiously starring out the window for police cars they reached the address of the client that was scribbled on the piece of paper Kornelia held. "Man, Olivia has really sloppy handwriting is this a 9 or a 7?" Evelyn asked tilting and flipping the scrap of paper.

"Does it matter, we're already here." Nathan said.  
"But we might be at the wrong place."  
"Besides it's obviously a 9."  
"Are you kidding, the line that branches off here doesn't connect back with the original line!"  
"It's close!"  
"Not close enough!"  
"Seth," Nathan said handing Seth the paper,"you've been in the guild the longest, try to decipher this."

Seth glanced at the paper.  
"It's a 9."  
"Ha!" Nathan said pointing at Evelyn.  
Evelyn frowned,"You win this round."  
"Guys, quit messing around we need to find River." Kornelia said hopping out of the car.  
"That's right, Kornelia must be worried about her." Evelyn said  
"We'll find her Kornelia!" Nathan reassured her.

"So she must be near the border of the town if she's trying to keep those strays from entering." Evelyn said.  
"Probably but we need to make sure by asking the employer." Kornelia said entering the building.

"The Mayor is the employer?"  
Evelyn asked surprised.  
"Yes, who else would care that much about the safety of the town." Kornelia said waiting with her team to see the Mayor.  
"A very patriotic resident?"  
Ignoring Evelyn's comment Kornelia was called into the Mayor's office.

"Mayor Samuels, my friend River accepted a job from you a few days ago. About the strays."  
Kornelia said.  
"Ah yes, the Fairy Tail member," he said,"She was supposed to be back two days ago."  
"Where is she?"  
"Are you part of that "guild" too?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well, She was stationed not too far from here near the edge of our city."  
"Thank you." Kornelia said before opening the door. "I'll bring her back."

The rest of the team nervously sat in the room next to the office. When they saw Kornelia walking out of the room. And somewhat followed her fast pace.  
"Kornelia what did he say?"  
"You were right, she was stationed a couple miles down the road near the edge of the city."  
"We know where she is so you can stop walking so fast."  
Evelyn said struggling with the other two to keep up. But she was just close enough to hear Kornelia mumble,"I don't trust him."

A/N  
Well that was it. I can't tell if the chapters are getting longer but I hope they are anyway, look forward to next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mission Accomplished

About half a mile down the road was a small building with four rooms, two story's and a basement.  
"This is where River is?" Nathan asked.  
Evelyn nodded.  
"River!" Kornelia called. No response. "Where is she?"  
"She's gotta be here, don't worry." Evelyn said.

The group split up and searched the place for a while until,  
"Kornelia!" Nathan's panicked voice came from the basement, "Get down here!"  
"What is it Nathan?" Kornelia said walking downstairs with Evelyn at her heels.  
"Look at this." Nathan said pointing to something beside Seth.

Kornelia looked at what Nathan and Seth had found. Visible wounds, scratches, bites covered River as she lay unconscious on the floor.  
"River!"  
"That's not the only thing that's down here." Nathan said.  
"There's something else?"  
Nathan nodded and pointed into the darkness. Growls and snarls were emitted from where he pointed and echoed around the room.

"They're still here?" Evelyn asked,"How do we do this I can't hurt a dog?!"  
"Well,they want to hurt you."  
"How does that help me?"  
Nathan shrugged.  
"Can we please focus on the subject at hand." Seth said.  
"Kornelia, take care of River we'll take care of these mutts."  
Evelyn said.  
Kornelia nodded sitting beside River.  
Seth was the first to charge head on, kicking one of them against a wall. Evelyn cringed and cowered,"I don't think I can do this after all."  
"If this helps anything," Seth said," these dogs aren't real."

"What do you mean they're not real?" Evelyn asked  
"I mean, they're robots." Seth said holding one of the broken ones exposing the metal and wiring.  
"No way." Nathan said.  
"Nathan, you can build those kinds of things right?" Kornelia said.  
"Almost I don't build things as dynamic as this." Nathan looked down and looked like he was thinking about something,"but..."  
"But what Nathan," Evelyn asked.  
"Nothing."

"Uh, are you gonna get back to the robots!" Seth said fiending off the dogs on his own now.  
"Right, right." Nathan said.  
"Sorry Seth." Evelyn apologized before joining Nathan.

After the robots were taken care of the five got back into the car and drove back to the Mayor's office to tell him River couldn't finish the job. After that they went back to Fairy Tail. Kornelia told Hazel about what happened and River was taken to the infirmary where Oliver refused to leave her side.

"4:56." Evelyn read the time on the clock hanging on the wall," you guys think we can make it to the job on time?"  
"Well if we take the jeep.." Seth started. Only to be interrupted by Evelyn,"Take the jeep back."  
"Right, right."  
Seth walked out of the guild to return the car. "Meet us there!" Kornelia yelled. Seth nodded.

"But how're we gonna get there?" Evelyn asked.  
"I can take you." A female voice said.  
"Ah, Robin thank you." Kornelia said. "Evelyn, this is Robin she's been in the guild longer than Seth, everyone here knows her."  
Evelyn felt obligated to ask, "Are you of legal driving age?"  
"Yes I'm 16," Robin answered, "Why would you ask?"  
"No reason."

By car it would take about and hour to get to the client's.  
"Cuttin it awfully close."  
Evelyn said watching minutes tick by. "We'll just barely make it before sundown." Robin said.  
"Nathan your being unusually quiet since we got back to the guild, what's wrong?" Kornelia aske with clear concern.  
"Nothing, I'm just," He paused for a bit, "I'm just thinking."  
"Now that's unusual," Robin said earning a glare from Nathan. Which made her immediately sorry for her remark.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They got to the Client's home just before sunset literally having to run in order to get there in time. Seth came a few minutes later explaining he "borrowed" the car from nearby so it would be easy for him to get there.

Robin stayed behind at the employer's house while the other four went to the abandoned place for the steakout. Because they had to stay over night the team decided to take shifts. First was Seth then Nathan then Evelyn then Kornelia. Seth's shift was uneventful, but half an hour into Nathan's he heard footsteps.  
"Raven."  
Then a voice "Not, exactly." It said.  
"It can't be." Nathan said studying the person now infront of him.  
"Dillan."

A/N  
Sorry this update is a bit late but I didn't feel all that inspired. And sorry if it's a little boring. Anyway I'm going to Seattle for a week and I most likely will not be able to update while there but the plane ride takes a while so I'll more than likely write at least one chapter. So expect that and look forward to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N  
Sorry about not being able to update for a while I was in Seattle for a week then visiting my grandparents in California then school started Monday so they'll be less chapters again but I have the next chapter wrriten already so that'll be out later this week. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: Encounter

"Dillan," Nathan said surprised," what are you doing here?"  
Nathan scanned the tall boy with messy black hair and green eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
"Like I would just come right out and tell you," Dillan said shaking his head, "you haven't changed much."  
"No, you're wrong I have changed," Nathan said "I have friends now I-I follow the rules I..."  
"You still making things?"  
"Yes of course, I have a work shop in my room like... he did."  
"You don't deserve that."  
"What?"  
"You don't deserve to say you were his student."  
"That wasn't..I didn't mean to."

"Nathan?" Evelyn woke up rubbing her eyes. "What's going on, who're you talking to?" She immediately got up when she realized, "Is it Raven?"  
"No he's an old friend of mine."  
"Friend may be taking it too far." Dillan remarked.  
"A classmate then."  
Evelyn relaxed "Oh, What's he doing here?"  
"I'm not sure either."  
"I don't know why you're here either." Dillan said.  
"We're doing a job."  
"With a team, that's unusual."  
Dillan said.

"..." Nathan was silent.  
"Why would that be unusual Nathan?"  
"Your friend here was a very anti-social and reblious person when I knew him but it seems he changed ever since the incident."  
"Incident, what?" Evelyn asked.  
"He killed our teacher," He said grimly, now looking at Nathan "You killed ."  
"No, he's not...I..no." Nathan stumbled over his words.  
"Nathan, couldn't kill someone, he's not that kind of person I don't believe you!" Evelyn said.  
"Don't take my word for it," Dillan said gesturing to Nathan.

"I...I did."  
"Nathan, you...no."  
Evelyn sank down to her knees and stared at the ground.  
Nathan had a pained look on his face.  
"Well I'll be leaving before the rest of your team wakes up." Dillan said turning on his heel.  
"Wait," Nathan said "why did you come here?"  
"So naive." Dillan said before taking off but not before shouting "I'll be back."

Evelyn looked up at Nathan, "Why, how...you."  
"Look Evelyn, it's not what you're thinking I didn't kill him I just got him fired."  
"Does he know that?" Evelyn asked.  
"No, he can't know."  
"Why?"  
"Because then he would waste his life tracking him down."  
Evelyn stood up. "I knew you didn't kill him." Evelyn smiled,  
and Nathan couldn't help but smile back. "Am I interrupting something?" Kornelia asked. Walking towards them. "No," Evelyn said "and where were you."  
"It's none of your business." Kornelia said.  
"Well whatever it's your shift."  
Nathan said getting into 'bed'. Kornelia did the same. Evelyn stood up and alert.

"How did Seth sleep through that whole ordeal?" Evelyn asked Nathan. "He's such a heavy sleeper, I know from experience that you can set off 20 firecrackers 5 feet away from him and he'll still be sound asleep."  
"How would you know that?"  
Nathan waved the question away and rested his head on the ground and attempted to fall asleep.

Evelyn looked up at the sky it was probably around five o clock in the morning and the stars where out and shining. The sky was that pink and orange color with a bit of blue stirred in. Evelyn smiled. "I love this time of day the stars aren't quite gone and the sun isn't quite here." Evelyn said to Kornelia who was also looking upward. "It's a beautiful world we live in."  
Evelyn nodded.  
A few minutes later Evelyn heard Kornelia tossing and turning in her sleep. She frowned and shook her head. "Darren!" Evelyn's eyes widened,"I'll have to ask her about that one." She said to her self.

A few hours later at seven it was Kornelia's shift. "Kornelia." Evelyn nudged her slightly, "It's your turn." Kornelia slowly sat up, "Okay okay."

"So Kornelia,"Evelyn said, "Who's Darren?" Kornelia stiffened "How do you know about that?" She asked. "You seemed upset in your sleep and you ,how should I put this, screamed his name." Kornelia turned red,"That was a really bad way of putting it."  
"Don't avoid the question, who is he?" Evelyn asked.

Kornelia sighed "He was a childhood friend he was part of Fairy Tail too. He joined with his twin brother."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He moved I don't know where to his parents didn't approve of the guild they thought of it as a gang and pulled both of them out."  
Evelyn felt like she should ask the obvious question,"Do you miss him?"  
Kornelia nodded.  
That was the end of it they both stopped talking and Evelyn fell asleep. Kornelia looked at the brightening sky "I'll find him."

There were foot steps behind her. "Who is it?" Kornelia asked facing towards the building where the footsteps were emitted from. "Wait, it's me." A tall boy with messy black hair and green eyes said, "Darren."

"Darren." Kornelia said walking up to him slowly. "You're here."  
"Yeah, I am." When Kornelia reached him she stood there for a few seconds before he pulled her into a hug. "I'm here."  
"No, your not Darren." She said pushing him away and stepping back. "You're the twin."  
"Eeh, what gave it away?" Dillan asked.  
Kornelia smiled feeling accomplished "Your eyes are green Darren's eyes are blue, that was the only way we could tell you apart when you two were in the guild."  
"Kornelia!" Nathan said running up to them. "Dillan why are you back?"

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you,  
Raven and the mayor of a nearby town hired me to do certain deeds for them and I was testing my latest creations on a nearby town and I was just lucky that a Fairy Tail member happened to be there."  
"You," Kornelia said "you were the one who hurt River, those dogs were yours!"  
"Heh, did you know her?"  
"You, I won't forgive you!"  
"H-hey Kornelia calm down!" Nathan said.  
"I can't calm down." Kornelia said taking steps toward Dillan. "Kornelia he's not worth it!" Nathan said now physically holding her back.

Dillan was amused by the whole scene and started laughing to himself. Until he suddenly collapsed forwords reveling a grinning Evelyn with her foot in mid-air.  
"Don't tell me..." Nathan said  
"She kicked him down." Kornelia finished.  
Dillan laid unconscious.  
"Hey," Seth said sitting up "why is everyone awake?"

A/N  
So what'd ya think? Personally I don't think that one part was very Kornelia-like but you know when you see someone from your past you start to act like you were when you knew them so I guess Kornelia was less tough back then. Anyway as always look foreword to the next chapter.


End file.
